Christmas Medley: Seventh Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Makoto's been checking his pockets all day. Haruka wonders what he possibly could've forgotten. Established MakoHaru, modern AU(?), OOC. The seventh installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots dedicated to the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Seventh Day: ****_White Christmas_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Free! _characters (c) Kouji Ouji.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's a bit of MakoHaru to fill the void of the lack of update for _Mermaid Prince. _I'll have that done by New Years Eve, guys. It'll be done by the end of 2013 if it kills me. Hang in there.

* * *

Makoto fidgeted nervously in the hard chair at the small table in the corner of the coffee shop, sipping timidly at his now lukewarm latte as Nagisa ranted and raved about something or other that he and Rei had recently done, letting his hand fall into his lap and nonchalantly run over his pocket, subconsciously making sure the little box was still there. It was silly, as he'd checked just ten seconds previously, but he couldn't help it. He wanted everything to turn out perfectly.

Haruka glanced over at his boyfriend, noticing the slight shaking of his large hands and frowning internally. Makoto had been out of it all day, constantly zoning out to his own world and seeming to check his pockets. Did he think he'd forgotten something? _Had _he forgotten something and decided it wasn't worth dragging Haru back home to get it? Well, that wouldn't do.

"Ne, are you guys even listening to me?"

Both Makoto and Haruka glanced over at their blond friend, the former jumping slightly in guilt as he hadn't been listening, the latter simply turning his normal apathetic gaze towards the other couple at the table. Makoto chuckled, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Nagisa," he apologized. "Guess we're just a bit… distracted."

Nagisa leaned back into Rei, gazing knowingly at the taller dirty blond as his hand once again ghosted over his pants. He smiled widely, feigning obliviousness as he nudged the blue-haired man and stood. "No worries, Mako-chan." He patted Makoto's head, quickly encasing Haru in a hug before dancing towards the door, Rei bidding the others a good night as he caught up with his hyper husband. "We've got somewhere to be anyways." He glanced out the windows of the coffee shop, watching as the grey clouds gathered, the sun setting behind them. "Ne, you think it'll snow for Christmas?" he wondered, grinning as he turned away. "A white Christmas would be spectacular!"

Makoto and Haruka watched as the couple left, Nagisa waving enthusiastically as they rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. Makoto sighed, letting his own waving hand fall back to his leg and rub against his pocket yet again.

"Did you forget something?"

Makoto's swiveled around, green eyes wide in panic as he forcibly smiled at his boyfriend. "N-Not at all," he stuttered.

Haruka just stared at Makoto, blinking owlishly.

Makoto chuckled, scratching the back of his head of messy hair. "A-Are you ready to go?" he asked suddenly.

Haruka blinked again, standing up in lieu of an actual response, heading over to the trash and tossing his empty cup as Makoto followed suit. He waited at the door, watching impassively as his boyfriend walked out the door into the freezing wind, turning to wait for his blue-eyed partner. Haruka wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck, walking out after Makoto and standing next to him.

Makoto looked down at Haru, grinning sweetly. "Anywhere in particular you want to go?"

Haruka looked up at Makoto, blinking yet again.

Makoto laughed, grabbing the dark-haired man's and pulling him along. The cerulean irises shimmered brightly in the fading light, telling him almost telepathically that Haru didn't mind where they ended up as long as they ended up there together.

The streets were bustling with the end of the workday crowds, the lamplights just beginning to light up as people made their ways to and fro, heading home, out to eat or simply wandering the paths, hand in hand with significant others and friends or in large groups laughing and joking around. The two young men made their own ways down the sidewalks, a comfortable and familiar silence between them as they meandered aimlessly. The sun had officially disappeared behind the horizon and the temperature had dropped another couple of degrees.

The wandering couple eventually wandered into the park down around the corner, walking down the frozen paths and towards the grand pond in the center. They stood side by side, gazing out over the water as light snowflakes cascaded around them.

Makoto glanced over at his boyfriend, sliding a hand into his pocket and gripping the small velvet box in his large hand. Haruka noticed him shift and turned towards him, gazing with a question burning in his blue eyes. Makoto took a deep breath and looked back out over the scene before him. "I think Nagisa may get that white Christmas after all," he mused, smiling back at Haru. "But I think it's always more special when you have someone to spend it with."

Haruka blinked, letting his eyes visibly widen and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as Makoto knelt down, situating himself on the cold ground on one knee and grabbing his hand, placing a small black velvet box in his hand.

Makoto smiled up at Haruka, attempting to calm his nerves as he took in the tangible shock on his hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé. "Would you like to spend every white Christmas with me, Haru-chan?"

Haruka stared down at Makoto, ceasing his breathing and simply gazing disbelieving into emerald green eyes full of love, adoration, hope and a slight bit of anxiety. He let a genuine, tender smile cross his face as he let Makoto pull the delicate titanium ring out of the box and slip it on his finger. The designs on the ring were reminiscent of waves, engraved in a sapphire blue in the silver of the metal. He moved his hands forward, cupping Makoto's face gingerly. "I thought I told you to drop the '-chan'," he muttered, pulling the taller man up from his kneeling position and into a sweet kiss.

The newly engaged couple remained in each other's embrace, the gently falling snow piling up around them and in their hair as they smiled into their kiss, ignoring the biting wind and simply hanging on to one another as the bright crystals began sticking to every surface around them.

It seemed the Christmas would indeed be white.

_"May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white."_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
